So What If I Love You?
by MCVG
Summary: Lily Potter's always done what it takes to make her parents proud of her. So what if the one thing that could make her parents hate her is the one thing she can't control her feelings for? Lily/Scorp. Please R


**This is my first Lily/Scorpius fan fiction. I love the couple, and love reading about them, so I figured I'd give it a shot. I know this chapter is a bit random what with the whole Quidditch thing, but I just thought I'd give you a glimpse into Lily's life before I started going into detail about her love life. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this story...I'm not crazy about how it turned out, but it was fun to write, so if you like it I'll keep writing. :D Please press that pretty little button and review! **

**Disclaimer: While the plotline is my own (somewhat), the characters, sadly, are not. I've begged, pleaded, cried and screamed, but everything still belongs to JK. :( A bit selfish, if you ask me. **

**Haha, just kidding...If it was mine I wouldn't share either!**

**So What If I Love You?**

Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy.

_Malfoy_!

God, how did this happen? One day all I can think about is punching his lights out and the next day all I can think about is snogging him senseless. Why, oh why, did I have to have two such contradicting minds?

"Lily? Lily! Earth to Lily?!"

I snapped out of my semi-conscious stupor and focused my hazel eyes on my brother, Albus. He was hovering over me, looking as though he was going to piss his pants from excitement.

"Yes, Al?" I sighed with an eye roll. I began gathering up my books from the table in the Gryffindor common room in an attempt to hide my flaming cheeks. What would Al do if he'd known what I'd just been thinking about Malfoy?

"Guess what!" Al persisted, his green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What?" I snapped, now getting seriously irritated. Couldn't Albus just be straightforward about _anything_? I mean, sure, he was my brother and I loved him and all that mushy crap, but sometimes he just downright pissed me off! Like now, for instance. Couldn't he tell I was sort of in the middle of something when he interrupted my thoughts? I mean, Jesus, I was _just _getting to the good part of my daydream where Scorpius—

Okay. Stop.

"I've been made captain of the Quidditch team!" he finally blurted. I gave him a confused look and he continued hurriedly, "Well, you saw William Finnigan fall off his broom last game. He's okay, of course, just a little beaten up, but his mother—God bless her—insisted he quit the team in case he got more seriously injured next time!"

"That's great, Al!" I said, this time genuinely pleased. Al had always wanted to be Quidditch captain, and since it was his Sixth year, it was almost his last chance. I gave him a quick squeeze and said, "I know you'll do amazing!"

"The only problem is, we haven't got a Seeker," Al continued with a new gleam in his eyes. "And I figured, what better Seeker than my very own little sister!"

"Me?" I squealed. My books toppled to the ground but I paid them no mind. "Seriously, Al? But I thought—I thought I wouldn't—"

"'Course you could, Lily," Al said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You would have made it last year, too, only William had seniority and it was his last year and everything."

Growing up with two older brothers, I'd mastered the game of Quidditch much better than most girls. James, my oldest brother, was a Beater, and Al was a Chaser. When our whole family got together and played, I was always the Seeker for my brother's team, and I usually did fairly well. Sometimes my cousin, Rose Weasley, beat me to the Snitch, but she's older anyway, not to mention the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"You're my favorite brother, Al, you know that, right?" I told him, smothering him in another one of my bone-crushing hugs.

"What was that?" called out a voice. We both turned around to see James casually gliding down the stairs of the tower. He was in Seventh Year now, and was, even I had to reluctantly admit, an extraordinary wizard. It was a wonder, really, because James hated to study and never seemed to comprehend anything in classes.

"Guess who's the new Gryffindor Seeker?" I grinned.

James cocked an eyebrow and tossed a piece of auburn hair out of his hazel eyes. James and I looked extraordinarily alike—much like our mother, Ginny Weasley, rather than our dad, like Al—from our reddish-brown hair to our hazel eyes. The only difference was our build; James was topping out 6'0 whereas I barely filled out 5'3. Damn my mother and her midget genes!

"Certainly Al wouldn't be stupid enough to give it to you, would he?" One glance at Al gave James all the answer he needed. "Wow, Al, Mum'll have your head!"

"What? Why?" I asked, surprised.

"You know how she'll feel about her precious baby girl competing in such a _violent _sport!" James rolled his eyes.

"No way," I argued reasonably. My mum, after all, had played professional Quidditch and even wrote a column about it for the _Daily Prophet. _

Al shrugged. "There's not much she can do about it, is there? Dad'll be on our side, anyway."

"Uh-huh. Because Dad holds _so_ much power over Mum," James replied wryly. He gave me a half-hearted, one-armed squeeze and swiftly exited the common room, saying, "If you'll excuse me, I have a date to attend to!"

"Ew. Who would go out with _him_?" I giggled. "Well, Al, thanks for all this. It really means a lot to me. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. But if you'll excuse me, er, I have a date as well." Al's face had flushed; he, at least, had the decency to be embarrassed of such public attention.

"Alright, then," I replied glumly. "Have fun."

"Lily Potter!" A shrill voice called from up the stairs. "Is that you, standing there all alone?!"

"Hey, Josie," I replied cheerfully, watching my best friend descend from the stairs. Josie Longbottom, Neville and Mary's youngest daughter, had a kind, round face and sparkling blue eyes. Her sleek blonde hair reached past her waist now, and she had a bit of a skip to her step, I couldn't help but note. "Don't you look happy," I commented.

"I do?" Josie asked frantically. She glanced at a mirror over my head and groaned. "Oh, man, I do!"

"Uh, Josie? What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Jeremy!" Josie whispered anxiously. "And I don't want to look happy about it! That's, like, completely inconsiderate!"

"Since when are you a considerate person?" I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Well, true. But still." She examined herself in the mirror a moment longer before shrugging. "Fancy some lunch? I'm _starving!" _

"Sure," I said.

On our way to the Great Hall, Josie filled me in on her new diet plan. She always had this "I'm-so-fat-even-when-I'm-skinny" thing going, and truth be told, it was bloody annoying! ("Basically, I'll just be eating low-card foods for a bit, but after that, I'm supposed to completely give them up and go on a strict diet-plan for a week, and then I'm supposed to pig out on carbohydrates…it sounds weird, but it's what Celestina Warbeck did to lose all that weight!")

I just got finished insisting that Josie was not at all fat and in no need of any diet plan at all when I rammed into something hard outside the entrance to the Hall.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, falling backwards. Luckily, Josie's hand tightened around my wrist before I had a chance to topple over.

"Best watch where you're going, Potter," a drawling voice said, making my heart skip a few beats. "Next time you might not run into something so pleasant as me."

So when I looked up, I was not at all surprised to be staring into the crystal-clear grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

**Did you like it? Hope you did, pleeeease review! Don't be _too _harsh, though, I am a sensitive person! Lol. :D**

**3, Mandy!**


End file.
